


Have You Learned Nothing?

by bob_eclipsa_smith



Series: Have You Learned Nothing? [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gen, MoonToffee cause I'm weird, This Was So Random, can't believe I wrote this, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_eclipsa_smith/pseuds/bob_eclipsa_smith
Summary: Of course Moon was to fall for the one person (well, monster) that was to betray her in the end.Moon certainly is a glutton for punishment.





	Have You Learned Nothing?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this should be interesting. I just randomly wrote this one day and decided to post it.
> 
> WARNING: It belongs in the garbage. Read at your own risk.

She wished she could've said she was proud to stand there, where her mother had once stood.

She wished she could've said that she enjoyed having the entirety of the council scrutinizing her silently, their sweeping gazes filled with pity and disapproval.

There had been no warning. No foreknowledge.

Nothing.

No sign to precede the queen’s untimely demise, no notice to announce Toffee’s sudden betrayal ( _something that very deeply penetrated Moon’s soul and crushed her heart into a million infantile shards, even if she didn't wish to admit it.)._

But such was the ironic way of the sick minded universe.

Such was the way of Mewman society.

Such was the way of monsters. They were all the same.

~*~

( _“Hello, princess,” he greets formally, giving her a polite bow.  
_

_Moon straightens at the unfamiliar voice, suddenly aware of a second presence in her room. Her crystal blue gaze falls upon the speaker, only to widen in fear and shock.  
_

_He was...a monster.  
_

_Glittering apathetic amber eyes met bright blue, and his clawed hands were folded posedly in front. A scaly tail flicked impatiently behind him, the only evident sign of anything other than dispassion. A long curved snout took the place of a mouth, pointed teeth resembling those of alligator teeth poking out from his bottom lip.  
_

_“How… do you do?” She asks him quietly, uncertain of just why there was a well dressed alligator monster in her room, acting as a Mewman.  
_

_The monster’s lips curl into a small smirk; he's practically radiating confidence. Amber eyes regard her with some small aspect of amusement, as though she were a particularly interesting toy that he had just found. “I am quite well, princess.” He says gently, smooth voice cutting through the tension as if it were butter. “And you?”  
_

_She blinks at him, initial shock fading into irritated confusion. “I'm… fine.” She says uncertainly, brushing a nervous hand through her silky blue locks._

_“What… do you want?”  
_

_He smiles thinly, saundering smoothly into Moon’s room. She tenses instinctively, crystal blue eyes hardening with attempted defiance. The monster merely smirks as though finding her amusing. “I've heard from your mother that your studies aren't going as planned. She's called me in to be your tutor.” He folds his hands and gives that sly smirk once more, the apathetic air still circling around him. “As one of your parents’ advisors, I would have to set some work aside, but it won't be a problem to teach you.” The smirk widens marginally. “That is, if you are willing to comply, of course.”  
_

_Moon remains silent, staring down this polite monster with the sole intention of burning a hole into his head.  
_

_The monster’s amber eyes glitter with neither malice nor kindness, and a gray clawed hand extends her way, palm up as to convey greeting. “Oh, and my name is Toffee. Just so you know.”  
_

_Moon stares at the hand with the slightest bit of revulsion, refusing to shake it. Toffee shrugs in nonchalance before dropping the offered hand.  
_

_“We start tomorrow, princess. Be ready at noon.”  
_

_With that he's gone, leaving behind a confused yet frazzled princess.)_

~*~

She's dead. Gone. In a wooden nightgown, as Meena so empathetically pointed out. It's his fault, she knows.

Somewhere in that wounded soul of hers, she still remembers the Toffee that was her friend. The Toffee that was her companion.

The Toffee that cared for her.

The Toffee who would do _anything_ for her.

Not Toffee the murderer.

Not Toffee the _betrayer_.

Moon shivers lightly, pulling the black shawl tightly around herself to fight back the chill that may or may not have been attributed to the cold.

As the newly coronated queen wanders from the place where she had spoken with the queen of darkness, she grows gradually and gradually more confident, her fear of the formidable woman dissipating into newfound rage for her former tutor. He had lied to her, betrayed her.

Pretended to care about her.

Now, Toffee would perish slowly and painfully at her hands.

Moon twiddles the crystal heart wand in her hands, reciting Eclipsa's dark spell under her breath.

She sets her mouth into a determined line.

He was going to pay for what he had done.

~*~

( _“Princess,” Toffee chides gently. “You need to learn how to act more proper. This behavior is simply unbecoming.”  
_

_Moon rolls her eyes, folding her arms in indignant defiance. She is currently flailing her wand about, lying upside down on her bed so that her pale blue curtain of hair cascades to the floor, and the dispassionate Toffee hangs from the ceiling like a bat.  
_

_The thought makes Moon chuckle.  
_

_Toffee isn't amused, however.  
_

_“Princess—”  
_

_Moon rolls her eyes once more. “Why? Why should I listen to you? You're nothing more than a monster anyways. I'm a princess.”  
_

_His eyes flash with something resembling anger before they descend yet again into stoicism. Moon inwardly curses; she had almost gotten him to crack.  
_

_Just a little bit longer.  
_

_“Moon. You need to learn. You'll be a queen one day and this behavior will simply not be tolerated.”  
_

_Moon huffs once, crossing her arms across her chest. But she doesn't respond.  
_

_Toffee sighs, standing up from his chair. His amber eyes regard her with his usual apathy and if she were to examine it closer, a little bit of disappointment._

_“Fine,” he says, tone carrying a note of finality. “I guess I will just have to tell Queen Callista of your decision. I won't be returning. Goodbye, Moon.”  
_

_And with that, he is gone once more, leaving behind a shocked Moon, and an empty room.  
_

_Wait. No. He couldn't leave her. He had to keep teaching her.  
_

_She would be a disgrace. A princess not understanding. A princess without any sense of rights.  
_

_And… god damn her, she had grown accustomed to the snarky monster’s presence. She didn't even know anything about him!  
_

_“Wait!”  
_

_Moon scrabbles from her position on the bed, sprinting toward the direction Toffee had gone.  
_

_She spots him walking with deliberate slowness away, his gray tail swishing behind him. Moon catches up to him not a second later, her hand tugging his sleeve as a child would their parent’s.  
_

_“Wait!” She manages in between gasps, sliding her grip down to his cold hand. “Wait.”  
_

_Toffee waits.  
_

_“I-I’m sorry.” She says.  
_

_“For?”  
_

_Oh god damn it. Must he be so infuriating?  
_

_“For ignoring you, putting chili peppers in your tea, deliberately showing up late to lessons, mouthing off to you, being the biggest bit—”  
_

_“Alright, I forgive you.”  
_

_She blinks. “I'm sorry, what?”  
_

_He smiles, and Moon can almost swear it's genuine. “I forgive you.” He repeats. “I was never going to stop teaching you, Moon. I just was curious to see how long it would take you to come crawling back.” The smile turns into a playful smirk.  
_

_Moon’s eyes narrow accusingly, and she punches him in the arm. “You bastard,” She jokes. “I really hate you.”  
_

_The smile returns. “I'm certain. Now, how about we get started on reading ancient Mewman?”_ )

~*~

She closes her eyes, the memories of a different time fading to black and white.

Like the black and white televisions of the humans, lips moving but not conveying thought, simply simple expressions.

Moon heaves a heavy sigh, grabbing her bag from the corner of her room. A quick, uneasy glance at her surroundings, for fear of being followed...for fear of being stopped.

She searches the corners of the room, the dark hallway, everything that could possibly house a sly spy…

...or a lizard.

Moon shivers before placing the meat from River in her bag, followed by a tablecloth and a set of silverware ( _As a princess, Moon, you need to learn how to eat properly. Princesses should not under any circumstances, consume food with their hands_ ).

Moon’s mouth stretches into a thin line. The pain comes again, this time stronger.

No. She shouldn't think of such trivial things.

_Banish the thoughts from your mind, Moon. He doesn't care about you. He **never** cared about you. _

She zips the bag up, hauling it over her shoulder before taking leave.

~*~

_(“Oh, come on!”_

_“No, Moon.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because it's not proper, and you can't possibly bring a monster to your first ball. Your parents would be upset.”_

_Moon scoffs. “Screw my parents.”_

_Toffee gives her a half-amused, half-disapproving sidelong glance. “No thank you.” He replies._

_Moon snorts, gripping his hand as to keep him from leaving. “Toffeeeeeee. You need to be there for me. Please? I can talk to them! You can be there giving me all sorts of pointers.”_

_He looks nervous for the first time ever. “I don't know, Moon. People already don't accept this tutoring situation we have. What would they think if we show up together at this ball?”_

_Moon feels a rosy blush start to bloom across her face. She didn't think of it like that._

_Judging by the pleased gleam in Toffee’s eyes, he sees the awareness starting to surface in Moon’s. A clawed hand rests gently upon hers, and he gives her a gentle smile that should not be giving her butterflies. “Take River, Moon. Or that man with the blond hair that follows you around like a lost puppy. Take him.”_

_She pouts. “Fine.” Moon jabs an indignant finger into his chest, almost eliciting a slight smile to linger upon his lips. “I'll take River. But you're coming. End of story.”_

_He dips his head in a nod. “Alright, Moon. I'll come, but only for a little while.”_

_Moon smiles at him, throwing her arms around a surprised Toffee. Judging by his tensing, she had caught him of guard._

_“Thank you,” she whispers. “I don't know what I would do without you there.”  
_

_He wraps his arms around her in return before politely excusing himself and walking briskly out of her room_.)

~*~

Lil Chauncey looks up when the door to his stable opens with a soft creak, his eyes brightening in recognition when the little princess ( _queen_ ) pokes her head in.

He greets her with a cacophony of delighted grunts and squeals, little legs moving with clumsiness to meet her.

Despite herself, Moon feels a laugh bubble up inside of her, coming to fruition when her war pig-goat nuzzles her face with a scruffy chin, and a rough tongue.

Moon pats him on the head, offering Chauncey a small piece of drumstick, which he readily accepts.

“Come on, boy,” she chides lightly. “We have work to do.”

Chauncey's head tilts adorably, piggy maroon eyes regarding Moon with confusion.

“It's time to see Toffee.” She releases in a gusty whisper, the dreaded syllables of his name like an unwilling curse upon her lips.

Chauncey licks his lips, trots to the door, waits for Moon and then allows her to climb aboard his back.

She sets her gaze to the rising sun, tightening Chauncey’s reigns while simultaneously touching the crystal heart rod resting in her bag.

It was time.

~*~

_(“Do you think I'll be alright, Toffee?”_

_Crystal blue eyes the exact same shade of her wand stare innocently into opaque amber, which soften almost imperceptibly at her query._

_A clawed hand comes up almost subconsciously to trace the diamond marking upon her cheek. Moon shivers. His hands are always so cold. “Of course,” he says, smooth voice unearthly in its gentleness, touch amazingly kind for his otherwise stoic demeanor. This was the side that only Moon sees. This she knew. “Why wouldn't you be?”_

_A slender hand clenches instinctively into a fist, and she grasps the tulle material of the gown between her fingers. Toffee’s gaze flicks down to her clenched hands, and his eyes harden; he disapproves of her nervousness. Moon averts the intensity of his gaze, focusing on the floor beneath her as a suitable distraction. “Because I'm not ready.” Moon’s voice comes out as a breathy whisper, an echo of her insecurity. She isn't entirely sure Toffee hears her, nor is she sure she wants him to hear her_.

_Moon hears Toffee shift closer to her, and a clawed hand comes up to tuck a stray blue curl behind her ear with aching gentleness. Pools of amber are understanding and compassionate, affectionate and warm._

_“Moon,” his voice curls around her name, caressing it sweetly. Her heart flutters without her permission. “This is your first ball, of course you'd be nervous_.”

_She gives a shaky nod, bidding him to continue._

“ _But I'll be there the entire time. You have nothing to worry about.”  
_

_Moon releases a breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding, and her lips turn up into an insecure smile._

_“Thank you, Toffee.” She breathes.  
_

_He smiles at her. “You're welcome, Moon.”)_

~*~

The camp is slowly but steadily coming into view. Chauncey’s panting softly but steadily slowing Moon’s ever pounding heart. She takes a deep breath in. A deep breath out.

She must not be daunted. She must not show any fear.

This was for her mother.

This was for her kingdom.

For her kingdom, a queen would go leaps and bounds. For her kingdom, a queen had to be courageous, strong ( _Even if the enemy was someone who Moon thought as a dear friend. Even if it meant he would perish for the sake of her kingdom.)_

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

_You must not be daunted, Moon. Face him. Beat him._

~*~

_(She allows her hair to fall from its voluptuous hairdo, taking each sparkly pin and placing it carefully back on her vanity. Her eyes sparkle with content, and the pink diamond markings on her cheeks gleam with the poise befitting of Mewman queens._

_Perfect pink lips curl into a satisfied smile as her hair cascades down her shoulders, a sense of familiarity replacing the discomfort she had about the ball._

_There comes three quiet knocks on her bedroom door; Moon absentmindedly waves whoever it is in her room with a gentle ‘come in’._

_She's not even slightly surprised when Toffee enters, tugging lightly on a stray strand of silky blue hair while sporting a lopsided smile with effortlessness._

_“Hello, Moon,” he greets fondly. “I would say the ball went quite well, don't you think?”_

_She brushes through her hair, tying it back into a hastily done braid. Moon rolls her eyes playfully. “Yeah, thanks to you,” she replies. “It wouldn't have been the same without you there.”  
_

_Toffee’s expression is unreadable, amber eyes inscrutable.  
_

_She falls silent, quietly damning her flippant mouth. Moon returns to toying with her hair, a rosy blush mounting itself on her cheekbones_.

_When he speaks next, it's in a tone much like the apathetic one he always used to mask his emotions. She promptly ignores the fact that he never used said tone with her. Not anymore. “Did you have fun with River?” He asks politely.  
_

_Moon nods curtly, employing her very own emotionless mask. Perhaps it is pettiness, but if he wishes to close her off, she would do so as well.  
_

_Toffee’s eyes flash in anger_.

_Moon smiles. **Success**.  
_

_“Moon…”  
_

_Now she looks at him, eyes regarding him with deliberate innocence. Her eyelashes flutter, partially concealing crystal blue from hardened amber shattered into infantile shards of amber glass. “Yes?” She asks lightly, her voice curling around the word_.

_She shuts her eyes instinctively, a naïve hope blooming inside of her, for something meant for lovers and dreamers, for mothers and daughters, for those who wished and danced, those whose hearts fluttered at the mere thought of intimate contact.  
_

_That something was not meant for them.  
_

_But since when did Moon adhere to the unwritten rules of society_?

_For a fleeting second, she actually thinks he's going to kiss her. For a fleeting second, her heart stops beating, she stops breathing. There is only him. And there is only her.  
_

_She is surprised yet not surprised to feel cool lips press softly upon her forehead before they're gone, leaving her forehead blazing with heat_.

_She opens her eyes, and Toffee has left.  
_

_Moon presses a hand to her forehead, remembering the transiently intimate gesture. Some part of her is disappointed, but not that disappointed.  
_

_For Toffee is the most reserved person she knows, and a kiss upon the forehead is a luxury far greater than anything he bestows upon anyone else_.)

~*~

They all watch her carefully, scrutiny marring their ugly faces like scars. She gives them not a sparing glance, keeping her gaze resolutely forwards. They were nothing. Mere shadows. Moon only had eyes for the tent covered in skulls and fire.

_You must not be daunted._

Chauncey walks through the path the lizard soldiers have made for her, Moon sitting determinedly on his back. When she makes it to the center, she hops delicately off, dainty feet landing gracefully on the ground.

Keeping her face blank, Moon carefully removes the contents of her bag, placing the meat from River on a plate. With a small smirk at the monster army, she begins to eat as Toffee taught her. Pinky up, daintily chew each piece before swallowing. Maintain composure. Moon smiles mirthlessly as the monsters look on with disbelief.

“Uh...can we help you?” One asks with what seems to be barely concealed hatred and evident confusion.

She looks up, crystal blue eyes resembling cold ice chips. “I wish to speak to the general.” She replies shortly, taking another bite.

They look at her incredulously, these brutes with the regrowable limbs and the snarling teeth. “The _general_?!” One bellows incredulously.

They then burst into uninhibited laughter, roaring and booming in its intensity.

Moon rolls her eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. _Imbeciles_.

And then he comes. His voice strong and powerful as always, ripping through the mirthful laughter of his demented army. It's achingly familiar, but also equally strange. He's a stranger to her, his voice soothing to her ears but at the same time twisting the dagger deeper into her insides.

“Silence!”

Her breath hitches.

_You must not be daunted._

Her heart is beating a million miles a second.

_Toffee is here._

~*~

( _“Moon.”  
_

_She shuts the book in front of her, mouth curling into a grin at the sound of his calm voice that somehow managed to soothe every nerve and set her heart into a flurry of butterflies at the slightest word.  
_

_When she catches a glimpse of his face, however, that grin fades.  
_

_He is somber, gray skin appearing even more monotonous in the thin light of the candle. Amber eyes gleam with something reminiscent of sadness as they sweep over her form. His posture is slumped, tail devoid of life. Black hair usually so sleek and professional is disheveled some stray pieces escaping from the usual hairdo.  
_

_“Toffee?”  
_

_She's at his side at an instant, letting him shut the door before wrapping her arms around him. It discerns her just how hesitant he is to return the affectionate gesture. It makes her nervous.  
_

_“What's wrong? Toffee?”  
_

_He falls silent for a bit, just merely holding Moon against him. Moon doesn't pull back, for fear that he would disappear before her very eyes should she let go.  
_

_When he finally speaks, it is in the voice of an exhausted man, one who silently bears the cruelty of the world without complaint, without faltering. “Moon,” he says. “Do you love me?”  
_

_She pulls back then, allowing herself to watch his every expression, plain and vulnerable for her eyes and her eyes only. “What?”  
_

_“Do you?”  
_

_She shakes her head. “I-I…”_

_Did she enjoy being in his company? Did her heart flutter when in his presence? Did she appreciate every single little thing he did for her?  
_

_Yes.  
_

_But did she love him?  
_

_“I-I think so.” Moon replies, her heart stuttering at the heartfelt grin he shoots her in response. “Yes. Yes, I think I do.”  
_

_“Then can you trust me? Trust me when I say that we can be together? I just have to do this one simple thing first.”  
_

_She gives a shaky nod. “Of course I trust you.” Moon replies. “Always.”  
_

_He smiles at her, pressing a small kiss to her head before exiting the room.  
_

_Little did she know just what he intended to do_.)

~*~

He looks the very same as he always has. Black hair slicked back, gray skin, scaly gray tail that flicks back and forth. And amber eyes that gleam with emotion. The only emotion he outwardly displays is in his eyes.

But it's not there now.

No.

Moon only sees the heartless killer.

For the first time in a very long time, Moon cannot discern his expression. He is a mask within a mask within a mask. Vaguely, Moon wonders if he has any idea of his true self any longer.

She wonders if he had any sense of his true self when he was her tutor.

She wonders if he really truly loved her.

“Hello, princess,” he greets mockingly, offering Moon a cynical bow clad with an uncharacteristically arrogant smirk.

She feels the sudden urge to throw up, but pushes it down. If he feels the need to pretend they're strangers, then so be it.

Moon takes another bite of her turkey leg from River, hoping to elicit an emotion from him. A small remnant of the Toffee she had known. But he remained impassive, that annoying smirk still lingering on his lips like a parasite. “I presume you're the one they call The Lizard.” She says shortly, eyes like crystal glass glaring daggers at him, silently daring him to acknowledge her for who she was.

The smirk widens; Toffee has caught on to her petty little game. She had expected nothing less from him. “Yes, but you may call me Toffee.”

_It's not checkmate yet, old friend._

Moon feigns confusion, taking a jab at his ridiculous name. Her eyebrows furrow together as she tries not to die of laughter. “Toffee?” She repeats incredulously. “How is that any better?”

He glares at her. _Aha. Success!_

“What do you want?” He asks impatiently, a small bit of exasperation entering his voice.

Moon’s heart drops. What does she want? What does she want? She wants her mother back! She wants her life back! She wants her friend back!

But Moon voices none of those concerns to Toffee. She instead stared him down impassively. Utters a simple, “I want you and your army to leave immediately. Or face the consequences.”

~*~

( _It had been over twenty minutes and Toffee had still not returned. He had promised. He had promised he'd come back for her.  
_

_And why is the house so quiet?  
_

_Moon feels a shiver run down her spine with the likeness of a large insect; suddenly, she doesn't feel too keen on this situation.  
_

_Slowly but surely, Moon makes her way to her parent’s bedroom, not certain why her feet were leading her there.  
_

_“Toffee?” She calls lightly. “Are you alright?”  
_

_No answer.  
_

_She takes a deep breath, heart almost stopping when she's able to push the door open with a sickening creak. They always leave the door locked.  
_

_Moon is greeted by blackness, and the overwhelming smell of something metallic. She becomes quickly aware of a silhouette in the middle of the room, his back to her. Moon recognizes the shape of his shoulders, the overpowering presence that always managed to loom over Moon, even though she was never the poster child for shortness.  
_

_“Toffee?” She whispers.  
_

_Something drops to the floor then, oozing liquid that looks like black slime staining the royal carpet. Somewhere deep inside her subconscious, Moon knows what it is, just as she knows what fell.  
_

_Should she dare turn on the light? Should she dare?  
_

_Moon flicks on the light, revealing a sight that will forever haunt her until the day of her death.  
_

_She screams.  
_

_And screams.  
_

_And screams.  
_

_Blood spattered the walls, the covers, the rug, his face, his clothes, his smile.  
_

_Queen Callista’s vacant eyes stare unseeing back at her daughter, mouth forever agape in a silent scream that will never ever escape her lips. Pale blue hair the exact same shade of Moon’s own is dotted red with her own blood, dampened almost to the point of black._

_Callista's mahogany eyes are glossed over, forever holding a look of the utmost betrayal, the utmost fear.  
_

_Moon heaves a strangled sob, clutching her arms protectively around her middle. She takes a step back, and then another, and then another, away from the monster. Away from her mother's dead body_.

“ _She was horrible, wasn't she, Moon?” He muses lightly. “Callista never would have approved of us together. Even you know that.”  
_

_Moon sobs softly, refusing to look at him._  
_He doesn't seem to notice her fright, lips curling into a small smile. “It's funny. I come here planning this all along.”_

_Moon shakes her head. Because **it isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real.**  
_

_“But I originally wanted to kill you all. It's nothing personal, Moon. It's just prejudice.”  
_

_Tears are flowing unbidden down her cheeks now. Down, down, down. Like her sanity. Like her innocence. Like her naiveté.  
_

_He turns then. Moon takes a step back. Toffee’s smiling. How is he smiling after all he's done? “But you're not the same, Moon. You're not Callista. You **like** me. You **love** me. We can be together now, Moon. We can rule together. You and me. Me and you. Forever. We can make a new Mewni. One where monsters and Mewmans can live in peace.”  
_

_She heaves a broken sob... “No.”  
_

_Because **she doesn't want this, she doesn't want this, she doesn't want this…**_

_...then spins on her heel, allowing her feet to take her away from this monstrous, murderous creature that she thought she had loved_.)

~*~

One lizard heaves a mirthless laugh. Points a mocking finger at Moon. Toffee’s arms are crossed; he's practically radiating arrogance.

Moon wants to punch him in the face.

“Your mom couldn't defeat us and neither can you.” The monster says with a sidelong grin to Toffee. Toffee’s smile remains intact as he stares down upon the new queen.

“I was hoping you'd say that.”

She smirks at him, and knowing it would be the very last thing he expected her to do, pulls out her wand, aiming it directly at Toffee.

The green lizard barks a disbelieving laugh, but Moon only has eyes for Toffee. He's cold, calculating, eyes lost some of the arrogance they had originally held. His amber eyes flick to the wand, then back to Moon who snarls in hatred. For a moment, a flicker of unease crosses his face, demonstrating that he knew Moon was not to be underestimated.

He knows her after all. He trained her.

“We’re not afraid of your little girl magic!” The green lizard declares boisterously. He snarls at her. “We’re invincible. Just watch.” The lizard man extends a muscular green arm towards his friend, who grins a mouthful of pointy teeth at Moon.

Her heart sparks in panic. No. She _really_ doesn't want to see this again.

“No! Wait! I already know about the...ugh.”

Too late. The arm is already growing back, severed one giving the fresh one a sickening parody of a high five. Moon groans in disgust, ignoring the barbaric cries of pride coming from the monster army.

Amidst the panic, Eclipsa’s spell comes to her, making her blue crystal heart rod glow a steady purple and her hair ruffle with the strength of mild wind.

She locks eyes with Toffee once more, unable to discern his expression. Then she shuts her eyes and begins.

~*~

( _A cold, clammy hand wraps itself around Moon’s wrist, yanking her backwards.  
_

_She cries out in panic and in fear, attempting fruitlessly to pry herself free from Toffee’s iron grip. She's sobbing now, desperate to get away.  
_

_Vaguely, she's aware of screams, distant echoes surrounding her accusingly._

_Someone's screaming.  
_

_Toffee’s amber eyes spark with something resembling pain. But she's not even sure he feels pain. Not anymore.  
_

_“Moon?”_

**_Oh god his voice._ **

_It is the same._

_But Callista is lying on the floor dead. He isn’t the same.  
_

_The attempts to free herself double in intensity.  
_

_“Moon, what's wrong? You told me you trusted me. I've made it so we can be together, Moon. Just like we wanted.”  
_

_She snarls at him, finally pulling herself free. When he attempts to follow her, she steps back from him again. Toffee looks hurt, as if she's physically pained him by distancing herself.  
_

_**Don't be a fool, Moon. He never cared for you. He just wanted the throne.**  
_

_“You're a liar.” She hisses. “You never loved me. You just wanted my mother dead.”  
_

_He is rendered shocked for the first time in a long while, before that initial surprise contorts into stoicism. “You really think that low of me?”  
_

_Moon pulls out her wand, aiming it directly at Toffee. “Of course I do,” she says. “You killed my mother.”  
_

_“But...you said you loved me.”  
_

_“That was before I figured out what you really were.”  
_

_Toffee looks flabbergasted, betrayed._

_“And what is that, Moon?”  
_

_She shakes her head, crystalline tears falling unbidden onto her dress.  
_

_“A monster.”  
_

_With that, she's gone. This time, Toffee lets her go without protest_.)

~*~

For a second, she sees Toffee’s eyes spark in panic as he spots the purple veins etching themselves into her skin.

For a second, she's reminded of the old Toffee. The one who cared for her. The one who didn't want her hurt.

He snarls in fear. Though out of fear for her own life or his, she knows not.

“ _Enough_ of this.” He growls, reaching as to take the wand from her.

His lips shape her name, amber eyes widening in panic…

But the spell has been completed.

It's too late.

 _Moon_.

The spell just barely misses his heart, nicking his finger instead. She's not sure whether or not to be pleased or disappointed. Perhaps part of her was both.

He looks at her after the finger dissipates into nothingness, and Moon could swear that it's laced with fear.

Still, he sports a smirk, and utters a simple sentence that should the pair be exchanging metaphorical blows, Toffee would've slammed his weapon into her heart, twisting the dagger.

“Have you learned nothing?”

She frowns watching the finger as he tries to regenerate it.

But it doesn't work, and the monster army retreats.

It's only Moon and Toffee then, and the monster gives her a glare laced with hatred and the smallest bit of betrayal.

He looks at her for a second before brushing himself off, and retreating as well, amber eyes never leaving Queen Moon.

-

It would be awhile before Moon sees those amber eyes once more.

When she has a family of her own to protect and everything to lose.

When Star Butterfly is a growing teenager with her own problems and a mother whose overprotectiveness drives her to nearly pull her hair out.

Star never does ask her why.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it though the entire thing? Cool! Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't! I'm open to feedback and I really enjoy hearing from you all.


End file.
